My Gift to You
by Semiblonde
Summary: Rune and Rath are lovers. Rune feels empty, Rath decides what to do to make Rune feel whole. Deciding this to be a nice Christmas gift to Rune. ONe Shot Shonen ai


Disclaimer: Mineko Ohkami owns Dragon Knights. Though I really wish it was mine O_O then the story line would be so different XD and I don't know…. Ermm ^^;  
  
Warning: A bit of shonen ai Christmas fluff. And Yaoi hints. :3  
  
AN: So here you have it, my first 'Official" Shonen ai/ yaoi fic. Sorry it's kind of.. short… but I don't write lemons and I'd be embarrassed to go into to much detail ^^; Though I almost did @_@; 'Tis what you get for reading all of those Yaoi fics. And most likely from reading Gravitation as well XD Well I hope you all like it, Merry Christmas to you all. I wrote this between 6pm Dec. 25 to 2am Dec 26. I took a break and added to it here and there, while I was chatting online ^^; I'm quite pleased with it's outcome. I hope none of you hate me for this ^_^; It's a Present to my Deviantart club- http://dragonknights.deviantart.com  
  
My Gift to You  
  
By: Semiblonde  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Date: 12/25/03 & 12/26/03  
  
Rune awoke slowly, stretching his arms out and looking as if he just fell back into his bed. For a winter morning, it was unusually warm, but then he recalled the events of the previous night. He turned to his side, expecting to see the multicolored hair of his fellow Dragon knight. To his dismay he found just a soundly sleeping Fire, who had found his way to where his master had been the previous night. The elfish knight frowned and slowly sat up. He slid out of bed and put on some warm socks, shivering in regret of leaving his nice, warm bed. He looked back at Fire and smiled. With Fire there, Rath couldn't be far away.  
  
Out in the main living quarters, the dragon lord and his queen sat, talking with the dragon officers. Rath sat quietly by the window, watching the snow fall outside. "How boring." he thought to himself., "I'm stuck inside all day." He let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Hey Rath, what's wrong?" Kai-stern asked with a small smile.  
  
"Nothing," Rath replied, "I just really hate when it snows, I'm always stuck indoors."  
  
Kai-stern smiled warmly. "Don't worry, it won't be so boring today."   
  
Rath frowned and stood up. "It always is, I guess I'll just wander around today, seems like I always find some new room around here." He shrugged. "At least that'll keep me occupied."  
  
Kai-stern grinned and let out a small chuckle as Rath exited the room.  
  
Rath slowly walked through the halls, heading towards his bedroom. He dragged his fingers along the walls that held beautiful red and gold wallpaper. His eyes softened when he noticed a portrait of him and his fellow dragon knights. He stood in front of the painting and looked up, scanning over each detail. He gently touched the frame and sighed. "I wonder if he's still asleep." he wondered aloud as he reached up slightly to touch the bottom of the painting, where Rune's portrait was.   
  
Rune walked up to his dresser and gently touched the half dead rose that sat there. He smiled softly, and picked it up, closing his eyes and softly breathing life back into it. He opened his eyes and looked over the rose carefully. It was nice to have his powers back. He sighed, and set the rose back down. Picking up his comb, he began brushing through his long blonde hair. After a few moments he placed the comb down, picked up the rose and walked calmly out of the room. Thus leaving Fire to sleep peacefully on the Water knight's bed.  
  
Rath walked around, he knew where he was going, but he still felt lost. Possibly from the vastness of he castle. He frowned and walked into the Library. How he hated it in there, but something pulled at his insides, telling him to go in there. So he walked quietly into the Library, making his way to a corner and sitting down, pulling his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes and daydreamed peacefully.  
  
Rune stepped into the large room. Books of all kinds decorated the walls. Large books, small books, very very thin books, if you needed information this was the place to find it. Rune glanced around and smiled. He walked over to the large couch in the middle of the room and looked around. Something was in there, he could sense it, but what?   
  
After a few minutes passed, Rath head some footsteps. He picked up his head and saw the older water knight wandering around. "He must not see me" Rath thought. He was, after all, hidden in the shadows. He slowly got up and quietly made his way behind the other knight.  
  
Rune jumped, startled by the sudden touch of arms wrapping around his waist. The younger fire knight purred softly into Rune's ear. He sighed and relaxed into the embrace. Once again feeling warmth envelope him, he turned to face a soft smiling face. "Good morning, nice to see you are finally up." Rath grinned at the blonde.   
  
Rune blushed slightly, again recalling their previous activity together. Rath smirked inwardly as he brushed his fingers against Rune's arm. Rune looked down at the bright red rose in his hand. He slowly lifted it up in front of the black and red haired knight. "Merry Christmas…" he smiled softly.  
  
Rath tenderly placed his fingertips on the petals and stoked then gently. He smiled and hugged Rune tightly. Rune blushed as the warmth slowly began to lull him into a peaceful, sensual state of mind. Rath pulled away and grinned at Rune. "Merry Christmas," he looked up, where a sting of mistletoe hung. He leaned forward and gently kissed Rune, slipping his hands around the knight's thin waist. Rune groped the back of Rath's shirt, deepening the kiss slowly. Rath mentally laughed, had his newfound lover grown that attached this quickly? He gently began stroking Rune's hair and parted the kiss. He held Rune tightly, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and sat down on the couch, pulling Rune into his lap.  
  
Rune hugged Rath's waist and Rath held him close, stroking the soft blonde hair. "You are so warm.." Rune whispered, letting his voice drift off like a soft breath of air escaping one's mouth.  
  
Rath nuzzled the nape of his lover's neck. "I'm glad I can keep you warm." Rath smiled, "I feel like I'm you're elder now." he giggled.  
  
Rune chuckled and closed his eyes. "I don't want to do anything else today, just sit here in your arms."   
  
Rath picked up Rune, like a groom would pick up his bride, and grinned. "Then let's go find somewhere more comfortable to snuggle."   
  
Rune smiled and nodded happily.  
  
Rath walked back to Rune's room and set Rune in his bed. He went back and closed the door gently. Fire awoke, slightly startled, but when he saw his master and Rune, he knew he'd probably get in the way. He hopped out of the bed and found a place in a chair, curled up and went back to sleep. Rath walked back towards Rune and gently placed his hand around Rune's cheek. He leaned forward and gently kissed Rune's forehead, and sat in the water knight's lap. He smiled faintly and stroked Rune's cheek softly. Rune frowned and looked away. Rath's eyes softened as he stared at his lover's face. "What's wrong?" Rath asked quietly.  
  
Rune took a deep breath as a rosy color formed on his cheeks, "You have no idea the effect your touch has on me, Rath. I crave your touch, but with each gently, warm embrace, my desire grows deeper." He looked desperately into the bright violet eyes that showed concern. "I need your touch, but I'm never satisfied." Small tears formed in the corner of his eyes.   
  
Rath frowned and caressed Rune's face in his hands, stroking the rosy cheeks with his thumbs. "Am I never good enough? Is this not good enough?" He placed his forehead against Rune's and slid his hands down to Rune's chest. He slipped his arms around his lover and pulled him closer.   
  
Rune's tears streamed down his face. Silent tears that reflected the yearning in his heart for his fellow companion. Rath kissed the silent tears and rubbed his lover's back tenderly. "I love you, Rune." He gently kissed him, nibbling softly on the blonde's lower lip.  
  
Rune shivered, the whole room seemed to be covered in ice for a few seconds, then warmth enveloped his soul once again. Being in Rath's arms, feeling his touch, his kisses and caresses, it was like being wrapped n a safe security blanket. Whether it was cold or freezing, he always felt warm when his lover was with him. Even so, it was never enough. There was some sort of empty void left inside his soul that was hungry, hungry for more than just Rath's hugs and kisses. Again he recalled the previous night. Even if he was still shy at the thought of it, he remembered a feeling of almost fullness. Lying there in his lover's arms, relishing in the warmth, and smoothness of the Fire knight's skin. Rune mentally smacked himself. "Come on, Rune, you aren't ready for the whole 9 yards." he thought.   
  
Rath stroked Rune's hair and held him closer, tighter. He looked into the deep, sea blue eyes and then realized what it was that Rune needed to satiate his deep hunger. Rath smiled warmly and kissed Rune again, but this time with deep passion. Rune's eyes shut tight as more tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "I'll make you feel whole, Rune, this is my Christmas present to you." Rath thought silently as he showered Rune in soft taunting kisses.  
  
Fire awoke a few hours later, to find his master and his master's lover wrapped waist down in bed sheets, snuggled close to each other. Fire blinked and held out a sign that read "Wow, I must've been out cold, I didn't hear a thing. ^_^;" He stretched and sat up, watching his chosen master and his lover sleep soundly with content smiles on their faces.  
  
The End 


End file.
